Lost Heart
by LadyPhoenix588
Summary: Kagome Loses her heart
1. Default Chapter

I hope you enjoy this new story.  
  
Lost Heart:  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End  
  
As he laid her down on the ground he couldn't help thinking how lucky he was. 'She wanted him, She loved him, and she would be his forever.' He kissed her softly. Knowing it was her first time he would take it slow. He didn't want to hurt her. He slowly started to take her shirt off. He wanted to rip them off like his demon instincts were telling him, but he stayed focused. He began rubbing her breast gently while he sucked on her neck. A smile came across his face as he heard her moan for more.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshomaru looked up and sniffed the air. He was met by the scent of his hanyou brother not far from were he was. "Jaken, you and Rin stay here. I will be back to get you as soon as possible." "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." He could hear Jaken in the back ground as he walked away cursing the fact that he had to watch the pathetic human. As he came near to his brother's scent he caught the scent of another. It was the scent of the human miko that he had seen traveling with his hanyou brother. He soon realized what was happening.   
  
As much as he hated his stupid hanyou brother, he knew that at this time he would be vulnerable and subject to attack. He would need to protect his brother for the time being while he took his mate. And if anyone was going to kill is hanyou brother he would be the one to do it. He glided his way to a tree near by and settled in just out of reach of his brothers since. Even he had enough honor not to attack his brother at this time, but knew other demons weren't so honorable.  
  
He positioned himself over the top of her. "Kagome are you sure you want to do this with me, I can wait." She smiled at him softly. "I couldn't imagine my life without you. I've waited to long to back out now. Give me what I want Inuyasha." Leaning down to her ear, nibbling on it a bit he whispered softly, " As you wish. This will hurt for a few minutes." She nodded to him and bit her bottom lip awaiting and anticipating what was to come. He slowly slides himself into her. He felt himself break the barrier of her virginity. A single tear comes from her eye. He softly kissed it away and whispered words of love and compassion into her ear, waiting to feel her adjust to him.   
  
Soon as he felt her muscles relax he pulled out a little, then slowly pumped himself back into her. A grin grew on his face as he heard her moan in pleasure. "Don't stop, please, don't stop" she begged. "As you wish my love" with that he started to pick up the pace a little. Her moans began to grow as her eyes started to roll back into her head. "Faster, Harder" she commanded. He was more then happy to comply. He sped up more as she tightened her legs around his waist. She started to match him thrust for thrust. He felt her inner walls tighten around him. He knew it wouldn't belong before he brought her ultimate pleasure. With one more thrust, he heard her scream. "INUYASHA" He felt himself start to shake, as his climax was close. She couldn't wait to hear him scream her name at the height of his pleasure. She had waited so long for this. To know she brought him such pleasure. But what she heard brought her ultimate pain. "KIKYOU!!"  
  
"Stupid hanyou couldn't even mate right." Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel sorry for the miko even if she was a human. He looked down on them from the high tree. He felt the sorrow that emitted from her.  
  
Her eyes shot open. She felt her heart stop. 'What did he say' the color had drained from her face and body. She couldn't move. It had felt as if someone had reach out and ripped her heart from her chest. She threw him off of her. Grabbing his haori in the process to cover herself up with. She walked a few feet, turned toward him, and drops to her knees. "Kagome I ..." his ears dropped in shame. 'What have I done.'  
  
Kikyou had been out gathering souls she needs to stay alive with. When she heard Inuyasha scream her name. In hopes that he had finally decided to come with her to hell, she went to investigate and take what was hers. As she approached Inuyasha, her soul gathers had dropped her to the ground. Looking up she saw a half- naked Inuyasha with a look of shame and sadness across his face. She glanced to her left and saw her reincarnation a few feet from him with a look of shock on her face. She realized what had transpired and couldn't help herself. "Oh Inuyasha, you didn't. HAHAHA Oh this is utterly priceless. HAHAHA." Inuyasha didn't move or glance Kikyou's way. He sat there with his head hung low; he couldn't bring himself to look at Kagome. He was so ashamed.  
  
Kagome stood. She didn't seem to even notice Kikyou laughing at her and Inuyasha. She wanted to cry and run but she couldn't. Even with all the pain she was feeling, she couldn't shed one tear. "Two years. Two years I stayed with you. Two years I stayed as you called me names and was cruel to me. I gave you my heart, my soul, my innocence. I would have stayed with you tell the day I died. I would have followed you to the ends of the earth. At a time that was supposed to be the happiest moment of my life, you turned it to the worst by screaming THAT BITCHES NAME." Her emotions went from sorrow, to pain, then to anger.   
  
The wave of anger had surprised even Sesshoumaru. It had nearly knocked him from the tree that he was watching from. 'How can a mere human create such a force.' He felt great power surging from the young miko. It was enough to send shivers up even his spine. He watched silently as she started to glow with a bright pink light. He could hear her powers crackling around her. His thoughts were interrupted as Myoga the flea jumped on to his shoulder. "I beg your pardon Lord Sesshoumaru, but it is of utter importance." "What do you want you worthless bloodsucker!" "I beg your forgiveness my Lord, but I have come to plead that you take Lady Kagome away from here this instant before she gathers all her powers to her." "Why should I, Sesshoumaru do this - It is not my problem." "I know my Lord but it could very well become your problem very soon. Kagome hasn't really mastered or used her powers that much, and if she calls all them to her to destroy Master Inuyasha and Kikyou it will ultimately consume her as well. In the process destroy us all." "Are you sure of this?" "Ah, yes my Lord" He focused his attention back on the young miko. She was now rising from the ground until her feet didn't touch anymore. Her eyes had gone completely black; there was no color to them at all.  
  
Kikyou had noticed the power that was surging from Kagome. She took a few steps back, but other then that couldn't move. She struggled with all her might and yet she still didn't budge. 'What holds me here?' She thought. 'Is she what holds me here?' Inuyasha still didn't move or lookup. He decided to allow her to take his life. 'After all I have put her through, I can at least let her have my life.' 'Without her I am nothing anyways.' He knew he had lost her for good.  
  
Her powers started to grow. The light around here started to grow a darker pink color, and the ground started to tremble. "My Lord, I beg you, take her away now before it's too late." With that Sesshoumaru jumped from the tree, grabbed Kagome by the waist, and took flight. He could feel the mikos powers whipping around him fiercely causing him to nearly cry out in pain. He all most dropped her as she struggled. "Let me go - I want him to know pain as I know pain - I wish to watch him die!" He brought his fingers around to the back of her neck and knocked her unconcious, and her powers calmed. He whispered in her ear "in good time miko - In good time." "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru!" He didn't answer Myoga, he was lost in his thoughts as they headed off toward the camp he had left Rin and Jaken. 'How is it possible for her to have so much power. She is nothing more then a pathetic human?' He decided to keep her with him until he could figure out were she had gotten it from.  
  
As Inuyasha sat on the ground, awaiting his death, he looked up to see her gone. He started sniffing around and caught the scent of his brother. 'Had he taken her?' 'Why? Was it to spare his life or was it that he had plans to do so anyways?' He just wanted to die. He looked to his left and seen Kikyou still standing there. For some reason she was still unable to move. "What do you want Kikyou?" "Come with me to hell Inuyasha. There is nothing more for you here, come with me and be happy" "I can't do that Kikyou. Even if Kagome doesn't want me anymore I still have to keep my word to protect her." "The demon lord will keep her safe. Come Inuyasha and let me free you from this pain."   
  
Sango and Miroku came running into the clearing on Kilala. "Inuyasha where's Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at them. They saw the sadness in his eyes and knew something had happened. "Inuyasha" Sango said trying to keep her voice from shaking. "Inuyasha were is Kagome?" "She's gone. Sesshoumaru took her." "What happened Inuyasha" Miroku said keeping a hold of Sango incase she tried to attack him. Before he could say anything Kikyou butted in. "He called my name instead of hers when they mated. She started to release her powers on him, but the demon lord took her away before she could. Now he is going to come to hell with me were he belongs." They both looked to Inuyasha hoping he would deny it, but he didn't. He wouldn't even look up at them.  
  
Miroku felt Sango start to tremble with rage, and tightened his hold on her arm. "How could you do such a thing to her? And what now you are going to be a coward and run away. Leaving her to your brother. You can't do that Inuyasha we have to go save Kagome." "Don't you think I know that! Huh! Don't you think I know how much pain I have caused her? It is better for me to go with Kikyou. That way I can't cause her anymore pain." He made his way towards his companions stopping a few yards away. Then he untied Tetsigoua and threw it at their feet. "Please make sure you give this to her, and tell her that I'm sorry. That I'm sorry for all of it. If I could take it back I would do it in a heartbeat. This is all I have left to give her; she deserves it more then me." Miroku only nodded to him as Sango glared.   
  
Inuyasha made his way to Kikyou and told her he was ready. Miroku and Sango could only watch as she wrapped her arms around him, and started to open the portal to hell. "Please forgive me you guys and tell Kagome that I love her and will always love her." Then he was gone. Sango collapsed on the ground. "How could he? How could he do that Miroku? We have to save Kagome. I will not leave my sister in the hands of Sesshoumaru." "I agree Sango, but first lets go back to the village and tell Kaeda-baba what has happened. Tomorrow we will start looking for Kagome o.k." They picked up Tetsigoua and headed for the village. 


	2. Waking

Lost Heart  
  
Chapter 2: Waking  
  
For a week he had watched over the miko, and she still had yet to awake. He was in his study looking through all his scrolls he had on miko's and still could not figure out the reason for her power. Myoga had informed him that she was the Guardian of the Shikon, but that still didn't explain her power. She didn't have any shards on her so she couldn't have drawn it from them. The power was all her own. When Myoga said that she was untrained in her miko abilities, he figured that they just had built up because she didn't have an outlet to them. But that couldn't explain it because if that was true then rutting with his brother should have served as an outlet for her powers, but it did not. He had not sensed any magic while they mated.  
  
He hated being curious as he was. Not only was he trying to figure out were her powers had come from, but he also was trying to figure out the changed that had occurred. Two days after he had brought her to his castle, he was sitting in his study looking through scrolls when he heard a pain filled scream. He took off toward the mikos chambers and threw open the door. What he saw was unbelievable. She floated off the top of the bed and hung in the air. Swirls of blue and light pink energy wrapped around her. Her body started to shift and change causing her great pain. Her screams, he was sure could be heard through out the western lands, caused his ears to ring and hurt. All he could do was watch, as her hair grew longer. Then blacker with dark blue strips going through it. A black tail then appeared then claws, and then a pair of solid black wings. She grew taller and more filled out. Dark blue strips appeared on her face, and a black star formed on her forehead. He sniffed the air and his eyes grew slightly wider. She changed in to an inu-demoness.   
  
But why? That question had been running through his head since he witnessed her change. After her screams died down and she was once again on the bed, he walked to her bedside and took a good look at her. She was beautiful. Still even through the change she had yet to awaken. He was starting to get impatient. He needed her to wake so that he could question her. As if hearing his silence demand, he sensed her stir in her room.   
  
Sesshoumaru made his way toward her chambers. He walked in and saw her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed staring out the balcony window. Before he could say anything she spoke up. "He is dead." Her voice had grew deeper more sensual but cold. "Our protector is dead." "And who was your protector miko." "Inuyasha" "How do you know?" "The part of my soul that was stolen by Kikyou has returned. He went to hell with her." "That still doesn't explain the change." "The Shikon changed me." "Why?" "Like I told you because our protector is dead." "Then how could the Shikon change you if you didn't have any of the shards with you?" She slowly turned toward him and looked at him with cold twilight blue eyes. "I was not her reincarnation. I was created from the Shikon. I am a part of it as it is a part of me. It does not matter that it is not with me, because we are one. It changed me so that I will be able to protect it on my own, and so that I will not have to go through the pain of being betrayed again." "What other changes have occurred miko?" "I am now Immortal and can not die until the day that the Shikon is taken from this world. When that day comes I'll then be just a regular demoness with great power. I am the last and final guardian." "I would like to ask more questions after dinner in my study. Until then I'll send a servant to show you to the hot springs so you can bath." She only nodded once and turned back to stare out the window.  
  
He had left the room satisfied that his questions had been answered, but in the process of getting the answers about a hundred more questions took their place. He shook his head to clear away his thoughts. He just had to wait until later to get answers to those questions.  
  
A servant showed Kagome to a beautiful Hot Springs. She normally would have been excited about getting a bath and in awe of the beauty of it all, but she was not the same person she was before. She not only changed on the outside, but on the inside as well. It was if she had grown up in the time she was asleep. She was no lovesick teen anymore. Even threw fighting demons and dealing with evil she had stayed young and naive. But now she was a grown woman. Inuyasha's betrayal had opened her eyes to the world. Never again would she blind to how things worked. Her love for the hanyou had cost her everything. The biggest thing was her heart. Now it was nothing more then an organ beating within her chest. No longer would it be the outlet of her emotions. She had no use for that kind of heart anymore. What would be the use if she could never love again?   
  
Kagome finished her bath and was shown back to her room. She changed in to an elegant kimono that was waiting for her. Then followed the servant to the dinning room. As she entered Sesshoumaru watched her like a hawk and directed her to sit to his left. He was glad that Rin had eaten an early dinner and he wouldn't have to worry about having to answer her questions tonight. He looked Kagome over. She was beyond beautiful. He looked at her aura and saw that it just showed the colors of being calm and collected. He knew from the last run in's he had with the miko that she was never calm and collected. She had always been a river of emotion. He had watched many times in his battles with Inuyasha were she would switch emotions so often and so quickly that it would give him a head ache from trying to keep up with them. But now she was different. She had lost something in her when his hanyou brother betrayed her. And he wasn't too sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru ate in silence. Him watching her and her staring off in to space. When they were both done eating he escorted her to his study and told her to have a seat. Kagome sat in silence awaiting his questions. After a few minutes of silence he spoke up. "I would like to know were you come from miko." "Kagome" "What" "My name is Kagome and I would appreciate it if you would use my name." He had expected her to yell and throw a fit when he didn't use her name but instead she stated it politely, but firmly still keeping calm. "Fine Kagome were do you come from?" "I guess I should start from the beginning. The day I turned 15 years old was the day I fell throw the bone eaters well...."   
  
Then she proceeded to tell what she had been through for the last two years. She told him how the Shikon came back, and was shattered. She told him how everyone had met and about all she knew about Naraku. By the time she was finished it was later on that night. Sesshoumaru sat there and never once interrupted. He was amazed even if he didn't show it. She had been through so much. He was a little more shocked when he found out that this was not the first time Inuyasha had betrayed her somehow with the clay pot. He had even compared her to the undead priestess and called her the weaker one. Yet even threw all that she stayed. She stayed loyal to his brother, as well as loved and cared for him.   
  
By the time she was done Sesshoumaru had a newfound respect for the former ningen. She had given up her life to help his brother, and had almost died more then once because of her decision to stay. He had never met a human like Kagome. She was the total opposite of all the other humans he had ever encountered. Well with the exception of the demon exterminator and the monk. But even they were not as different as Kagome was. She had even adopted a kit as her own. Were most would have left him to die or killed him. Hell not many demons would take in a pup that was not their own. Yet she had. She had also lost her home. Apparently two days after Naraku had attacked and destroyed the well in a battle, was when she said that Inuyasha had asked her to mate with him and it was that night he cried out the name of the other. She had nothing left but the kit. She still had the two humans, but now since she was a demoness she would have to watch them die.  
  
Kagome waited quietly until he spoke. "Kagome if you would like I can train you in your new powers and abilities. I can teach you all I know about being a demon. It is up to you." "If I stay may I go get my kit so he can stay with me. I also need to pick up my shards from the village." "Very well." "Thank you and if you don't mind I would like to go to bed now. It's kind of late." Sesshoumaru only nodded his consent and turned to his paperwork. He wondered if it was a good idea to suggest him training her. He also had to remember to introduce her to Rin. 


	3. Meeting Rin

I am so very sorry for not updating until now. I have broken a promise, just please don't kill me. Hope you enjoy the following:  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lost Heart  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting Rin  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
As I awoke I sniffed the air to see if anyone else was in the room. I smelled someone who smelled strongly of wildflowers. Not that it wasn't a nice smell I just hadn't meet anyone while I was here that had that scent. I felt a small weight on the side of the bed. To make sure that didn't notice I was awake, I cracked my eyes open just enough to see whom it was. Imagine my surprise to meet a pair of chocolate brown eyes of a little girl. She was a cutie. I guess she noticed that I was awake because she flashed me a beautiful toothless smile that could melt anyone.   
  
"Hello what's pretty lady's name? Are you going to be staying with us forever? Will pretty lady be my new mommy? Can we play out in the garden pretty lady?" I held my hand out to stop her so I could answer all her questions. "My name is Kagome. Yes I'll be staying here for awhile. No I'm not your new mommy, but we can be friends. Yes we can go play in the gardens if Sesshoumaru says" "Sesshoumaru-sama" "Huh" "Your supposed to say Sesshoumaru-sama" she corrected me. I couldn't help but laugh at that. She was really cute. Wonder why she is here with the iceman himself? "O.k. if Sesshoumaru-sama says its ok we can go play in the garden. So what's your name?" "Rin's name is Rin" Bet she learned the third person thing from Sesshoumaru. "All right Rin why don't we go get a bath then have breakfast, and then go play in the gardens?" "All right"  
  
After a few minutes of picking out a kimono, Kagome and Rin left for the hot springs for a bath. Rin told Kagome about how she came to stay with Sesshoumaru. Kagome was impressed and her respect for the demon lord grew. Even though Kagome didn't smile much, Rin didn't seem to mind. Though living with an emotionless demon lord she probably was used to it. They finished their baths and headed for the dinning room. As they entered Rin let out a smiled and ran to Sesshoumaru. He patted her on the head and motioned for them to have a seat. Rin started telling Sesshoumaru all about what they had been up to and if it would be all right for them to go play in the garden. He nodded his consent. After a few minutes of silence he spoke up. "Your training will begin tomorrow morning at sunrise. I expect you up and ready by that time." Kagome only nodded. With that said Sesshoumaru rose from his seat and left. Rin and Kagome finished their food and headed for the gardens. Kagome just sat and watched as Rin gathered flowers. Every once in a while she would run up and hand some to Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched them silently from the shadows. Even though he understood the mikos newfound coldness, he couldn't help think that it was not for the better. Over the last two years he had kept a close eye on his brothers group without them knowing it. He had always wondered about the miko since their first run in together. She was very strange human. He had watched many times when she would go off on her own and cry. He never knew why she did it, but she always made sure not to alert the others to her suffering. But now he knew. It was because of his brother. He had been crueler to her then Sesshoumaru had ever been to Jaken or any of his servants. Even though most humans and demon found him to be emotionalist, he did have feelings and he had never went so far as to break a persons spirit like Inuyasha had. Yet he couldn't understand why she stayed. He knew she was in love with the idiot, but after a while you would think that she would have gave up, and left. But she didn't she stayed and was his greatest strength.   
  
"Sesshoumaru are you going to stand there all day and just stare at me? You know it is quite rude." Kagome said coldly. "I will do as I please. This is my home remember that." She only nodded that she was listening and kept her eyes on Rin. "If I remember right miko you wanted to go the village to retrieve your kit." "Yes I would." "Then go get ready and met me at the front gate." With that he was gone. Kagome called for Rin and they went to get ready. 10 minutes later they met Sesshoumaru and took off. Rin rode on Ah-Uh, while Sesshoumaru and Kagome ran.   
  
It didn't take long to reach the village. Sesshoumaru and Rin waited a ways from the village so not to frighten the villagers. Halfway to Keade's hut Kagome was hit with familiar fur ball in the stomach. "Kagome I'm so glad your back. I thought I lost you forever." "It's all right Shippo I won't leave you." She heard Sango and Miroku approaching. "Kagome" Sango said quietly. When she looked up at them they stepped back and gasped. "How are you a demon? If Sesshoumaru did this to you ill make him pay!" Sango growled. Kagome held up her hand and shook her head. "Sesshoumaru had nothing to do with it Sango. The shikon turned me into a demon on its own." Kagome Inuyasha.. " "I know Miroku you don't have to say anything. I know he's gone. That is why the Shikon changed me." Miroku just nodded his understanding. "Sesshoumaru has agreed to let me stay in his castle and train me how to use my new abilities. I have come to pick up Shippo and the shards. I would leave them here, but that would bring unwanted attention to the village." "Yes I agree. Kagome Inuyasha left something here for you. He wanted use to give it to you." Miroku walked back into the hut and came back out a few minutes later carrying her backpack and Tetsusaiga. "Here he told use to tell you that he was sorry and that if he could take it back he would. Then he gave us the sword and said that you deserved it more then he did." Kagome nodded and took sword.  
  
She had expected it to shock her like it had when Sesshoumaru touched it, but it did not. She pulled the sword from the sheath and it transformed for her. She sighed. Somehow she knew that it would work for her. She just hopped that Sesshoumaru didn't try anything to get the sword. She looked to her friends and gave them a sad smile. "Thanks I guess I better get going. Sesshoumaru is not a patient demon." She hugged them both and turned to leave. "Oh and one more thing if you guys need help or anything just holler and ill come find you o.k." "Sure thing Kagome." "Yea good luck Lady Kagome."  
  
And she was gone. Just as soon as she was Sango dropped to her knees and started to cry. Miroku put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Did you see her eyes Miroku? She is not the same anymore. He hurt her more then he will ever know." "I know I know, but Kagome is strong she will find her way back to herself. Don't worry Sango. Kagome will be fine." Sango nodded and stood up with Miroku's help. As they started in the hut Sango turned her head and looked in the direction that Kagome had gone. She didn't like the change that had occurred in her sister. She was fine with her being a demon, but did not like that she was so emotionless. She could only pray that Sesshoumaru would keep her safe.   
  
One the way back to Sesshoumaru, Kagome explained things to Shippo. She told him about Rin and her training. He was excited about having someone to play with. As they approached Sesshoumaru, she noticed him eyes on Tetsusaiga, but he didn't say anything. Kagome figured that he didn't want to discuss it in front of the kids.   
  
It didn't take long for them to get back to the castle, and just as soon as Rin and Shippo ran off to play he called her in his study. Before he could say anything she spoke up. "He left it for me. I know that you want the sword, so I'll make a deal with you. If the sword doesn't shock you or anything then you can have it, but if it does Tetsusaiga stays with me." He only nodded. Kagome untied the sword from her hip and handed it to him. Just as she suspected as soon as he touched it the sword shocked. It shocked him so hard that he dropped the sword. "Fine the sword stays with you. Bring it with you to train with tomorrow." She nodded and left.  
  
Sesshoumaru was left with more questions and no answers. He had thought all this time that the sword would reject anyone that was full demon, but apparently he was wrong. Kagome was a full demon yet it had excepted her. Why though? Was it because his brother had left it for her? He didn't like the fact that she had Tetsusaiga. The sword was his fathers and should be rightfully his, but it wasn't. He also didn't understand why she had given him a chance to see if he could use it. Sesshoumaru massaged his temples when he felt the headache coming. Oh well if she was going to use the sword he might as well train her in how to use it properly. 


End file.
